The OAIC Biostatistics Core dedicates critically needed resources toward the quantitative challenges of research on frailty. Collaborating in OAIC leadership, and working closely with OAlC Resource, Research Career Development Core (RCDC) and Pilot and Experimental Studies Core (PESC), it aims to: (1) mentor junior scholars supported by our RCDC, PESC and broader OAIC, with the goals of optimizing their: access to data analytic expertise and support; usage of modern database and analytic resources; training in quantitative methods needed to perform high quality research and effectiveness of collaboration with statistical colleagues; (2) provide resources in data infrastructure and emerging computing technologies essential to discovery on frailty, and not possible absent an OAIC or its equivalent; (3) stimulate and advance research on frailty at our institution, by: (a) providing data analytic and management expertise and material support for research on frailty, and (b) developing new methodologies for data analysis needed to conduct basic research on frailty and translate it into clinical practice; and (4) partner with our fellow OAIC Cores, the scholarly community on aging at Johns Hopkins, and with fellow OAICs to advance scholarship on frailty and aging, its translation into effective prevention and intervention strategies, and heighten its visibility. The Core benefits from leadership in these areas that has been long-standing, substantial and wide-reaching. Its situation within this OAIC allows it to provide consultation and collaboration to junior researchers lacking resources. Regarding new methodologies: Research in the coming cycle would be directed to increasing the proof of principle for the hypothesis that dysregulation in multiple physiological systems underpins frailty. By efforts along all these lines, this Core is essential to the success of this OAIC in answering a next generation of questions on frailty, and achieving findings' translation toward increased independence of older persons.